Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair
Super Danganronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy - The Manga (also under the name Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou) is a Manga adaption of the second game of the Danganronpa series through Nagito Komaeda's perspective. It is written by Spike Chunsoft, and is illustrated by Suga Kyosuke. The first volume was released on February 6th, 2013, with the most recent volume released on December 12th, 2014. Its status is an ongoing Manga series. Volume 1 Summary Warning: Spoilers follow the summary sections for the second game! The introduction begins with a certain person's body being discovered during the Game of Mutual Killing. The story then moves on to Nagito Komaeda introducing himself and his past, along with him explaining on how he and everyone else ended up on Jabberwock Island. His explanation begins with him waking up Hajime Hinata by yanking on his ahoge. Because of Hinata's poor memory, Nagito explained to him what has happened up until that point. They both then traveled to Jabberwock Park to meet up with the other students, with Monokuma making a surprise visit shortly afterwards. Monokuma hurdles the students into the Game of Mutual Killing, and kills Usami on sight. Volume 2 Summary Nagito and Twogami crossed paths with each other in the hotel restaurant. The story then cuts to Nagito and Hinata walking together to Hotel Mirai to have breakfast with the others. Monokuma reappears to explain about a traitor and their school memories being stolen from them. Nagito then has a small talk with Twogami about him becoming the group's leader to make sure no killings take place. Twogami proposes an all-nighter party, with Nagito having to clean the lodge for the event. Volume 3 Summary Nagito finished cleaning the lodge, and Twogami was reading a file. The story then cuts to everyone in the hotel, who witness Tsumiki tripping on floor with cords wrapped around her legs. The story progresses a second time to the party, following the events of Teruteru encountering Nagito, who was setting up a plan to kill someone. After the encounter, the party officially begins. A blackout is soon followed, with Nagito executing his plan, but Twogami interferes. As the lights come back on, Tsumiki has tripped again, but this time in a more suggestive pose with a plate of food covering a certain area of her body. The volume ends with the discovery of Twogami's body. External Links * Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou 1 (Release: Feburary 6th, 2013) * Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou 2 (Release: October 28th, 2014 * Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou 3 (Release: December 12th, 2014) Trivia * The art style is noticeably different compared to the game. The facial features have some touch-ups, as well as the girls having different bust sizes. * It took over a full year for the second volume to be released, while it only took about two months for the third volume to be released. Category:Manga